In today's digital world there are various types of user networks. A user network may be, for example, a social network formed on online social networking websites such as MySpace, a contacts list in a communications application such as an email application or an instant messaging application, a digital content sharing network such as a photo sharing network or a music sharing network, or the like. Other user networks may be, for example, location-based ad-hoc networks. Regardless of the type of user network, it is often desirable to identify new users to add to the user network. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for identifying new users for a user network.